


Phantom

by The_Otter_Association



Category: Halloween Movies - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Fear, Gen, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:27:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24530773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Otter_Association/pseuds/The_Otter_Association
Summary: Sleep does not come easy to her.
Kudos: 5





	Phantom

**Author's Note:**

> Taken from my [Laurie ask blog](https:morimelaurie.tumblr.com).

> _Some nights Laurie wakes up, her heart in her throat and drenched in sweat. She swears she feels **Him** in the room, in the shadows beneath her walls and the lining of her closet. **His** presence is so thick that she knows if she were to scream it would be drowned out, swallowed whole by everything that **He** is. She will fall asleep later restlessly, sitting up against her headboard, knees drawn tight to her chest.  
>    
>  Other nights, she doesn’t even try  
>  because  
>  she  
>  **knows**  
>  _ _**He’s**  
>  t h e r e ._


End file.
